Mountain Lions
by la vampire susan
Summary: ONESHOT rated T for...violence? maybe! My version of the meadow scene. if you read it, read all the way through. It's insane! the A/N is at the bottom. ENJOY!


"I'm the perfect predator." Edward laughed as he gracefully sat down before me. I knew he meant to joke, but I couldn't hold back the feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. Like he had mentioned before; I should feel the danger, but I didn't. "I promise I'm not thirsty today." he joked. His dark humor made me smile halfheartedly.

"Promise?" I joked and he nodded, placing his hand on the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His cold marble skin was ice against my warm flesh.

"It's so complex…I wish I could describe it to you." he began, tracing my jaw line with his fingers. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed me lightly. For a moment, I believed I would pass out. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I haven't experienced these human emotions for years…"

"Are you trying to say that you're no good?" I questioned as I regained my breath. "Because you're too good." He laughed in response. His golden eyes bore down on me with an unreadable expression. Slowly, he leaned in again, tracing my neck with his cheek. I heard him slowly inhale and exhale, sending his cool breath onto me; more shivers fell down my spine. I seemed to melt into his grasp.

He traced from my collarbone to jaw and back down to my neck once again. His cool hands formed an iron grip around my neck and my shoulder. Slowly, we lay down in the grass, his head on my chest.

"You've always fascinated me; from the day I met you…" he mused.

"You're quite intriguing also." I commented and he chuckled lowly. Once again, he inhaled as he let his nose trail my jaw. "Bella, I love you." he murmured as he kissed my cheek.

Within seconds, he was on top of me, holding my shoulders down with unfathomable strength. The feeling in my stomach returned and immediately, I knew he had lost control.

"You see, Bella," he growled from my neck, "I'm the perfect predator." He chuckled again, only differently, as if he were enjoying a private joke.

"Edward…" I began, not knowing how to put that I was afraid.

"Yes, my love, I know you're frightened." he murmured as he kissed my neck. This was nothing like the Edward I had known. "It won't hurt that much…"

Suddenly, he bit down.

"Edward!" I shouted, pushing my hands against his stone chest. "Edward, stop!" I felt his venom pulsing around his bite, taking the place of my blood. The twilight sky above me became blurry and my breaths shortened. He became rigid and knelt up to look around.

"Leech!" someone shouted. They sounded familiar, although I couldn't place the voice. My blood trailed down the side of my neck and into the grass below me. I was already feeling week and the smell of my blood made it worse. Edward growled above me and my eyes fell shut without my consent.

"Dog." Edward growled. "She's mine, dog."

"Get away from her." the voice growled back. I opened my eyes to witness as a wolf dove over me, taking Edward with him. Just then, the venom began to kick in. The fire seemed only to stay in my neck where he had bitten me. I smelled smoke after a while, but that wasn't what had clouded my eyes.

I knew I was losing blood. I knew I was dying.

Just then, a warm hand covered my cheek. I opened my eyes weekly and saw Jacob kneeling over me. He tore off his shirt and held it over the bite in my neck. I had lost too much blood and there wasn't enough venom to change me.

"Bella?" Jacob called and I tried to murmur his name, but I couldn't do it. "Sam, she's lost too much blood!"

"Jake?" I barely whispered.

"I'm here, Bella." he answered. "You're going to be alright." Jacob looked up for a moment and nodded. "I'm going to get you to a hospital, okay?" My response was a moan as he picked me up and sat me down on a huge wolf. If I had any strength, I would have ran away, but Jacob held me close against him and the wolf took off.

By the time we had reached town, I was partially conscious. My eyes had fallen shut, much to my dismay, but I was listening to everything around me. Jacob was carrying me somewhere. His shirt was still pressed against my neck; filled with my blood.

"I need Dr. Cullen." I heard Jacob demand as he stepped inside the hospital.

"What happened?" I recognized the voice as Carlisle.

"Edward…he…" Jake began and I was laid on a table.

The last thing I remember before falling unconscious was Carlisle's voice, apologizing over and over.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed. There was a bandage over my neck and it stung when I touched it. As I surveyed the room, I saw, in the chair next to my bed, Jacob. He was fast asleep just like Charlie who sat across from me. I sighed and lay my head back.

"Bella?" someone asked. Carlisle stood in the doorway holding a chart in his hand.

"Carlisle…" began quietly, trying not to wake up my visitors.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized, taking my free hand in his. "I don't know how this happened…"

"It's not your fault." I whispered. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Carlisle answered.

"Edward…" someone else said. It was Jake. "Bella, I found him on top of you. He was…he…he bit you." I put my hand up to my bandage and looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"I got the venom out. There wasn't much there." he answered. I looked over at Charlie. He was still sleeping.

"What do I tell him?" I asked.

"Mountain lion." Carlisle said grimly.

"It would have torn me apart." I argued.

"There were two." he began, fabricating my attack. "One was a cub. Edward tried to fight the mother off, but the cub went for you."

"Mountain lions…" I mused.

"_My favorite…_" _Edward's voice echoed in my head._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Don't get me wrong, I'm all for BxE and I'm all for BxJ but hey…doesn't it seem like this in the meadow scene? He's talking about how great of a predator he is and he's freaking Bella out. He almost lost control once or twice too! Well…I paraphrased and took some lines out of the book for this one. (I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT) Oh, and Jacob knew the legends, but he wasn't a wolf yet. Hence Sam giving them a "ride" to the hospital.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
